


Oasis Prince

by SlashPrincess15 (slashprincess15)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/SlashPrincess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the ending AU. </p><p>Rin is the Prince of the town and an Omega, Haru is the Prince of the travelling people and is a Beta, and Makoto is the Prince of the Merchants and an Alpha. </p><p>Once Gou presents as an Omega, Rin's parents decide it's time their son finds an Alpha, or else they'll find one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter in the Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I get any of the characters names spelt wrong, I checked the spelling on TV tropes and copied it into a word document – so blame TV tropes if it’s wrong!
> 
> Also, I’m dropping the Japanese honorific’s because they wouldn’t fit in this setting.
> 
> This first chapter is a lot longer then I normally write chapters. I had hoped to make it a two-shot but that is obviously not going to happen – but I’m too lazy to cut this chapter back, so very long first chapter. Don’t know if the other chapters will be this long, all I’m hoping at the moment is it stays under 5 chapters and that I can get it done during my one week long semester break as well as well as the assignment I plan on doing. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've written a multi-chapter thing on AO3 so I appoligize for any stuff ups while I still try and figure out the system.

The hot sun continued to beat down onto Haruka’s back as he made his way through the desert. He didn’t particularly want to be making the journey, but his parents had insisted that he respond to the letter in person. He wanted to stay at the current camp around the Oasis, where he could spend the majority of his time within the cool waters. But no, apparently the need for the Omega Prince to find a mate was so important he had to cross a literal desert to likely be judged unworthy and sent back home to his parents.

He guessed such was the life of a Beta Prince of the travelling people.

At least once he made it to the city there would be pools of water drawn from the underground dam that he could swim in and it would be good to see his old friends again. Especially seeing the current rumours was that Prince Makoto of the merchant people and Prince Nagisa of the entertainer’s guild were now living within the city walls.

However, even that knowledge did not make the travel any easier, so Haruka just kept slowly walking though the desert, hoping his parents would see sense by the time he had reached the city and not force him to make the trek home after his rejection alone.

If he didn’t die of lack of water on the way to the city first. 

 

* * *

“Mako! Mako! Makoto! Prince Makoto Tachibana!”

“I told you not to call me that Nagisa!” Makoto chided, causing the Blond to laugh.

“But that’s you title! Prince Makoto Tachibana of the Merchant folk! I don’t see why you hate being called it!”

“It makes me sound more important than the people around me,” Makoto explained, again.

“But you are more important!” Nagisa pressed.

“Not in the capacity I am acting at the moment! And keep your voice down your scarring away the customers!”

“Do you not want me here Prince Mako?”

“No! And stop calling me that! What is it that you want Nagisa?”

“Have you heard the news?”

“What news?”

“The news about Prince Rin?”

“You know I don’t listen to idle gossip Nagisa.”

“Not even about Rin?”

“Especially not about Rin,”

“This isn’t gossip!” Nagisa replied, adding, “I swear!” in response to the sceptical look he received.

“What’s the news then Nagisa?”

“Rin’s an Omega and they’re looking for a mate for him!”

“What!?” Makoto exclaimed before demanding, “How did you find out about this?”

“His parents sent a letter to my parents, who sent a letter to me, but I’m an Omega so it doesn’t affect me – you’re parents probably got one too Prince Mako! But you’re parents live much further away in the Merchants Capital, Prince Haru’s parents probably also got one as well!”

“And why did I need to know this right away?”

“Because it means Haru’s probably going to be forced to come here by his parents, and that means the four of us can hang out again!”

“It also means that they plan on finding an Alpha for Rin and having them go through the mating ceremony,” Makoto replied.

“You’re an Alpha, aren’t you Prince Mako? And you’re clearly the best choice, why don’t you just become Rin’s Alpha?” Nagisa questioned.

“I would never force something like that on Rin...”

“Well if Rin doesn’t make up his mind quickly his parents _will_ find him an Alpha and Rin will have no more say in the matter. I’m not saying just become his Alpha, but talk to him and if worst comes to worse you can always help him run away~”

“Nagisa!” Makoto snapped, but the blond had already started to run down the streets laughing.

“I’m going to see if I can find out when Haru arrives! I’ll be sure to bring him to visit!” he called back, causing Makoto to sigh, Nagisa was surely a weird one, but then again he shouldn’t be surprised with the blond being the son of the current leaders of the entertainer’s guild.  

Maybe he should see Rin though, actually get his point of view on the whole situation, he’d wait until Haruka arrived though, it would be unfair to have one member of their old group missing when they all got see each other again. 

 

* * *

The sun had started to set and as such Makoto was finishing up closing down the shop when Nagisa once again cam running through the street to him, “Prince Mako!”

“What is it this time Nagisa?” Makoto asked.

“Prince Haru has entered the town!”

“Where is he?”

“He’s at the main fountain, come on, there’s no time!” Nagisa exclaimed, grabbing Makoto’s arm and dragging him through the streets to the town square where the main fountain resided.

The fountain was large and exquisite. Made of marble it sat right above the underground dam, drawing water out before the channels allowed it to flow right through the city. Nagisa pushed Makoto closer, and sure enough there was Haruka floating on his back in the centre – his eyes shut, a content look on his face.

“Prince Haru!” Nagisa called, distracting Haruka from his thoughts. He turned his head so he could see who had called him, moving to stand in the fountain when he recognised the blond.

“Nagisa?” he called back before he noticed the brunette standing beside him, “Makoto?” he asked as he waded through the water towards them

“Good to see you still remember who we are,” Makoto joked and Nagisa beamed.

“Prince Haru, we missed your company so much!” he exclaimed, standing on the edge of the fountain to hug the other boy.

“Don’t call me that,” Haruka replied, easily, gently pushing Nagisa off him.

“Makoto,” he repeated, this time in greeting instead of questioning.

“Haruka,” Makoto replied nodding.

Haruka leaned in and hugged the brunette in reply, muttering a “Missed you.”

“Yeah, yeah, missed you too,” Makoto responded, hugging back, “but it’s really not my fault you never visited.”

“I just knew it would be you when I heard people muttering about a strange black-haired guy floating in our fountain,” the three turned to see Rin standing mere metres away from them, arms crossed. A nervous looking grey-haired boy standing beside him.

“Rin?” Makoto asked, Haruka still hugging him.

“Prince Rin!” Nagisa called, rushing over to try and hug the other boy.

Rin just stepped out of his reached and scowled. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

“To be fair he hasn’t seen you in years so of course he’s going to go straight back to the old name,” Makoto observed, Haruka still hanging off him having made himself comfortable.

“It was so mean of Prince Rin to not visit me!” Nagisa complained.

“I couldn’t just hang around with a known prostitute now could I?” Rin sarcastically replied, earning his a glare from the blond.

“I. Am. Not. A. Prostitute.”

“Fine, whatever, ‘entertainer’” Rin responded, with air quotations and all.

“Rin, don’t be mean,” Makoto chided, Rin chose to ignore that statement.

“I see you two got together,” Rin stated bitterly, nodding towards Haruka who still hadn’t moved off Makoto.

“Actually I haven’t seen him for years either,” Makoto replied, removing Haruka from clinging to him so the other boy was standing next to him – and out of the fountain.

“Tch, whatever,” Rin replied, looking back towards the castle which’s peaks were clear above the majority of the buildings in the city. “So you’re all here because of the letters my parents sent?”

“Actually I’ve been here for years, Nagisa only told me about that this morning,” Makoto replied.

“Same! I only know because my parents sent me a letter when they got it so I had a heads up, even though I’m an Omega myself!” Rin scowled when the word ‘Omega’ passed Nagisa’s lips.

“My parents forced me to come when they found out – I’m only here for the water.”

“Will any of you ever take responsibility for your families?” Rin questioned.

Haru shrugged, Nagisa pouted, and Makoto opened his mouth as if to reply.

“You’re not one to talk, you highness,” the Grey-haired boy who had accompanied Rin spoke up, a small frown on his face, “if you had your way you’d continue your life the way it is without having to find a mate.”

“Shut up Aiichou,” Rin snapped.

“Actually, I was wondering why your parents had suddenly decided to find you an Alpha, they must have known you were an Omega for years now...” Makoto questioned.

“My sister finally presented – she’s an Omega, so my parents have decided they want to know who is going to run the city after they die,” Rin explained coldly.

“So now the Prince has until his next heat to decide who he’s going to have as his Alpha,” Aiichou added.

“Harsh,” Haruko stated.

“How long do you have?” Makoto questioned.

“Two months,” Rin muttered in response. 


	2. A Sister Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin decides to have a conversation with his old friends, it doesn't end well. Gou finds out that the other Prince's are in town and decides she needs to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 1500 word chapter... I’m doing well (still hoping to get it done under 5 chapters). 
> 
> Also, as an Australian using the word ‘mate’ in this context is starting to get funny for me...

“Rin!?” Makoto exclaimed when he found the red-haired prince waiting for him when he opened the shop.

“Where’s Haruko staying,” Rin asked quickly.

“Upstairs, he’s still asleep though,” Makoto replied, “What do you want him for.”

“I just... want to catch up with you both.”

“That’s great! I’ll go find Nagisa as well and it can be just like when we where little!”

“Nagisa is not invited.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because I’m fed up with talking to Omegas,” Rin snapped in response, “The only people I seem to talk to are Aiichou and Gou and now Gou’s presented I’ve come to the realization that I have been trapped into only having dealings with fucking Omegas!”

“I’ll just go and wake Haruko up then...”

“Thanks,” Rin muttered after Makoto was out of earshot.

* * *

“Shouldn’t you have somebody with you if you were going out alone?” Makoto asked as Rin lead the two of them through the busy streets of the town.

“Yeah... probably, but I told Aiichou to cover for me so I could spend some time with you without guards constantly stalking our every move,” Rin shrugged in response.

“What will your parents do if they find out?”

“Yell at me, tell me I’m putting my safety in ‘unnecessary danger’ or whatever bullshit they come up with this time,” Rin rolled his eyes, “I mean, I _own_ this town no-one here would dare lay a finger on me. Getting me an Alpha is probably a greater risk to my safety then me walking through this city during the middle of the day.”

“Rin, I know what you’re parents are doing is unfair-“ Makoto started.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about what is unfair!” Rin snapped, having stopped walking and turned to glare at the other two boys, “I asked my father about why you had been in the city for years and yet I never heard anything about it, you decided you wanted to live like some common shop owner instead of the Alpha Prince you are!”

“He has a point,” Haruka muttered, when Makoto’s face hardened.

“And you!” Rin snapped, turning on Haruka, “You are so lazy that you complained about making this trip because it meant you had to get out of the Oasis you were constantly swimming in, I’ve read your parents reply!”

“I can’t believe you have the balls to lecture me about my life being unfair, I know it’s unfair but at least I’m actually doing what a person of my standing is suppose to do, unlike you two who seem determined to avoid anything to do with your birthright!” Rin ranted, before sighing.

“You know what, fuck this, I can’t stand being in your presence anymore, I’m going back, if you want to have contact with me you can go through the official channels, like Prince’s are supposed to!” Rin snapped before walking away from them, back towards the palace.

“I think Rin might be angry with us...” Haruka muttered.

“I think Rin’s angry at a number of things at the moment...” Makoto replied. 

* * *

“Your highness is home earlier than I expected him!” Aiichou commented when Rin walked back into his quarters.

“Shut up Aiichou,” the taller boy snapped, moving to collapse on his bed, grabbing one of the grapes from the plate of fruit next to his bed and shoving it in his mouth.

“Did you not find the other Princes?”

“No I found the other Princes,” Rin snapped, shoving another grape violently in his mouth.

“Did they not give you the answers you were looking for?”

“I didn’t go to them for any answers!” correctly, shoving his face into one of the pillows.

“Are you going to cry?”

“I am not going to fucking cry, just leave me!” Rin yelled, throwing a pillow at Aiichou, who quickly fled the room.

“Is that my brother causing all this racket?” Gou asked, standing outside the door when Aiichou left.

“I’m... afraid so princess,” he muttered in response.

“He really needs to stop acting so ridiculous!” she chided, her arms crossed a scowl on her face.

“It is a... difficult time for the Prince,” Aiichou reasoned.

“I understand that,” Gou responded as her arms dropped by her side, “but he cannot continue to act like a spoilt child for the next two months.” She gained an agreeing hum in response. “What set him off today?”

“He went to visit some old friends we ran into yesterday – I don’t think he got what he wanted from that meeting...”

“Old friends? The only ‘old friends’ my brother has are Haru, Mako and Nagisa... are they in the town!?” Gou demanded when Aiichou’s face changed in recognition to the names.

“I... believe we are talking of the same people...” he muttered in response.

“I must see them then! Where are they!?”

“I don’t think the Prince would want –“

“My brother doesn’t know what he wants at the moment, that is why he is causing such a racket, let me go talk to the three, I’m sure it’ll help me understand more!” 

* * *

“Is Rin coming back?” Haruka asked, as he helped Makoto repack the shelves behind the counter of the small street store.

“I doubt that strongly Haru, why did you ask?”

“I just though I saw his red hair in the crowds is all...” he shrugged before continuing to repack the shelf.

“So the rumours are true,” both boys turned around to the feminine voice at the front counter.

“Princess Gou,” Makoto bowed his head in greeting. Gou smiled, a orange-haired guard leaned against the building beside her, watching the crowd that walked past.

“I go by Kou now,” Gou corrected, “and you really don’t need to address me so formally.

“I’m sorry, Kou,” Makoto replied, testing the sound of the name as he said it, “what is it that has brought the Princess of the city to visit us.”

“Do you have time to talk?”

“I can always make time,” Makoto replied, a warm smile on his face, “just give me a second-“

“Of course,” Gou replied nodded slightly, as Makoto went behind the store to get the owner to come and take over. 

* * *

“What is it you want to talk about?” Makoto asked as the four of them walked through the streets of the city.

“My brother,” Gou replied.

“What... exactly about your brother?” Makoto pressed, with concern on his face.

“I... uh... I’m not actually sure,” Gou admitted laughing lightly, “He was just throwing a particularly dramatic tantrum when he returned home so I asked Aiichou what had caused it and he told me he had been visiting you... I got so distracted by the fact you were back I didn’t actually think if it was really needed for me to go see you in person or not...”

“I guess just wanting to see old friends should be a good enough reason for now?” Makoto replied with a smile and Gou nodded.

“Yes it is... although I do wish I could have known you were living here before presenting Mako, it would have been nice to be able to visit without bringing a guard with me every time,” Gou muttered wishfully.

“Maybe we would have conversations with Rin that didn’t end with him yelling at us,” Haruka added and Gou sighed.

“My brother has gotten more temperamental as of late, it’s sad, he used to be so nice when we were younger.”

“He is just under pressure because of his situation,” Makoto reasoned.

“I understand that,” Gou snapped lightly, “I just wish he’d talk to somebody about it instead of locking himself in his room and crying for hours on end.”

“Does he really do that?” Haruka asked.

“Haru!” Makoto chided in response.

“I was just asking,” Haruka explained, and Gou smiled.

“You haven’t changed Haru, have you?”

“He really hasn’t,” Makoto affirmed, before sighing, “What are we going to do about Rin?”

“You could always try to talk to him, I’m sure he’d eventually listen to the two of you,” Gou suggested.

“I don’t think he wants to talk to us...”

“Well you are both suitable candidates to become his mate...”

“I would never do something like that!” Makoto snapped.

“I’m not saying for you to just become his mate, just... use the fact you are an Alpha to force him to actually have to face you in a way that he can’t just storm out on,” Gou corrected, “And anyway, you’re parents have replied to the letter saying they’re coming to talk to my parents in person – you may end up just as trapped as him in this situation.”

“Look, I’ll try to talk to him, but you know what your brother is like, if he really doesn’t want to have anything to do with me, he won’t, and that will be the end of it.”

“I know, just try, please, for your old friendships sake,” Gou pleaded, causing Makoto to sigh.

“I promise I will.”

“Thank you.” 


	3. Decision Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters working title was: ‘Let’s see how much pressure we can put on Rin before he stabs a man, Makoto’s a saint, and Haru probably know the secrets to the universe’ 
> 
> Also, next chapter should have porn and there may or may not be another chapter after that. Looks like my ‘no more than 5 chapters’ prediction is coming true! 
> 
> It ended up longer then even this fics semi-long chapters... needed it this way so it would all fit better in my head layout... apologies. 
> 
> And apologies for the cliff hanger... it wouldn’t be there if I hadn’t hit the 2000 word mark.

It takes a week for Gou and Makoto to con their way into having Makoto visit Rin at the palace, and by that time both Makoto and Haruka have received letters from their parents stating that they would also be making the trek to the city. Haruka seemed unfazed by it, he still assumed he would be deemed unworthy and be able to return home to his Oasis in the desert after spending enough time in towns fountains to not die from lack of water during his trip.

Makoto on the other hand had not reacted as easily to the letters, and it was beginning to show.

However, when he finally got to see Rin again it was clear that his stress was also beginning to have obvious effects on him.

“What do you want?” Rin demanded, sitting opposite Makoto and Haruka over a small table with a bowl of fruit in the centre.

“Just to talk,” Makoto responded.

“I told you, I’m done talking to you-“ Rin snapped.

“Please Rin, your sister is getting worried about you...”

“My sister! Is this what this is all about?” Rin stood up in anger, “Has everyone forgotten she’s an Omega too? Because everyone seems to be putting more importance in what she says then they ever did me. I get it – after I presented everyone assumed she’d be an Alpha and would take the throne after my parents died, but then she didn’t so now I have to take responsibility, and it’s fucking stupid!”

“Rin...” Haruka started.

“And do you know what makes it so much worse? She’s taken to being an Omega much better than I did – everyone says so. She goes by Kou now, I’m assuming you know – a much more suitable Omega name then Gou, I’ve been an Omega for years now and I there is still no way to completely predict my heats, she’s had... three, and they all hit exactly on the start of the third month from the last, and I don’t even know why I’m fucking telling you this...” Rin finished, sitting back down, his eyes wet.

“Because we’re you friends and you know we only want to help you,” Makoto answered, as Haruka moved around the table to hug the red-haired male.

Rin allowed the hug, but appeared determined to not look like he was enjoying it.

“What should I do then?” Rin demanded, weakly.

“I don’t know...” Makoto replied.

“Swim with me again,” Haruka stated, having moved back to his seat on the table.

“What!? How does that fix anything?” Rin questioned.

Haruka just shrugged in response.

“I guess for old time’s sake,” Makoto answered.

“Fine, whatever,” Rin conceded, “Just... not right away, I want to be in the right mindset when we do, can’t have you beating me again,” he managed a grin, which, even though it was obvious was a imitation of the one he held as a child still somehow made Makoto believe that everything may just end out alright. 

 

* * *

 

“You seem happier brother,” Gou said, leaning on the doorway to her brother’s room. Her brother was sitting up in the pile of pillows on his bed as Aiichou painted his nails.

“I’m not,” Rin replied glaring at his sister, before grinning, “Come join me!”

Gou laughed before sitting next to her brother in the bed, his arm wrapped gently around her shoulder.

“You know I don’t exactly like it when you go behind my back to get my old friends to talk to me,” Rin muttered, but Gou just smiled.

“I’m not the one that has spent every day with the two of them after that conversation,” Gou teased, “I hear you are ordering that the royal pool to be made in perfect condition for tomorrow and now I find you pampering yourself as if you are trying to impress somebody – do I detect a seduction in progress?”

“You really spend too much time gossiping for your own good Gou.“

“Kou,” Gou corrected, she hit Rin lightly earning her another grin, “You are such as ass you know!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Do you need any help with your seduction plan?” Gou teasingly asked, causing her brother to scowl again.

“That’s not what it is!” he snapped.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t... actually know, Haru said he wanted to swim with me again, actually he seems to be hard-set on it, so I figure I might as well give him the chance tomorrow...” Rin explained.

“Just like old times?” Gou asked.

“I guess... one last time to swim against him before an Alpha for me is found and I’m forced into the life of a good Omega.”

“I’m sure everything will work itself out,” Gou assured, resting her head on her brothers shoulder, “What do you think Aiichou?”

“Uh... I agree with you princess,” Aiichous said, bowing his head slightly as he packed away the nail polish.

“And I think you’re both fucking stupid romantics,” Rin grumbled in response. 

 

* * *

 

“It’s as big as I remember it...” Makoto stated, amazed as Rin led him and Haru into the entry to the Royal Pool.

“Did you think it’d shrink or something?” Rin scoffed.

“No... I just assumed my memory was slightly distorted by the fact I was a small child,” Makoto replied, a nostalgic smile on his face, “good to see it’s still as impressive now as it was then.”

“Can I swim now?” Haru demanded and Rin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you can swim now,” Haruka nodded in response, stripping off clothing except for his pants he quickly dived into the water. Resurfacing with a flick of his hair, he looked expectantly over at the other two.

“He wants us to join him,” Makoto explained and Rin shook his head. Haruka had resorted to floating on his back as he waited for the other two to join him.

“You haven’t seen him in how many years? And yet you can still read him like a book, are you sure you aren’t together?” Rin questioned.

“No...” Makoto replied, neither heard the “yet” Haruka said from where he had floated.

“Whatever,” Rin huffed in reply, diving into the water himself. As he was an Omega he had to have the majority of his skin covered, luckily he convinced his parents to allow him to wear a semi-form fitting outfit which covered from his ankles to his shoulders, but kept his arms free.

“Race?” Haruka asked, having swam back over to where Rin had dived in.

“You’re on,” Rin replied, a grin on his face, “Makoto, you good to call it?”

“Yeah,” Makoto replied as the other two males pulled themselves from the water to stand by the end next to each other.

“First one to the other end and back wins,” Rin specified and Haruka nodded.

“On your mark,” Makoto called, the other two preparing to dive back into the crystal pool water.

“Go!” he watched as the other two dove into the water, swimming quickly away. He moved to sit by the pool, allowing his feet to dangle in the water as he waited for the race to finish.

He thought back to the past week, spending time with the other two males had been nice. It was like when they were children again, except somehow not. The weight of their status weighed heavy on their shoulders, something none of them could escape even though they wanted too.

In only a matter of days Rin’s parents would find him an Alpha and he would be expected to spend the rest of his life in loyalty to whoever they chose. Makoto’s parents had come to the town to talk to the King and Queen about something; they would likely force Makoto home with them to take his place as Prince. Haruka would eventually be forced out of the waters he constantly tried to stay connected too, forced to actually start acting like a Prince.

For all they knew this would be their last moment of freedom. He suddenly understood Haruka’s need to swim with Rin, depending on what sort of person Rin’s Alpha would be it was very possible that this would be the last memory he would have of his childhood friend.

“Makoto?” Haruka’s voice broke his chain of thought, and he looked up to see both Haruka and Rin watching him, having finished their race.

“Did you see who won?” Rin pressed.

“No... sorry, I got lost in thought,” he replied.

“Useless,” Rin replied, rolling his eyes, however his voice didn’t sound harsh, “What could possibly be so important that you couldn’t pay enough attention to declare my obvious win?”

“This could be the last time we get to swim together for the rest of our lives,” Makoto explained.

“Oh,” Rin replied, slumping in the water.

“I’m sorry to bring it up but-“

“It doesn’t have to be,” Haruka stated.

“How?” Rin demanded.

“Haru, I know it’s not nice to think about but we will all have to take responsibility to our families and...”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Haruka replied.

“Then what did you mean?”

“This doesn’t have to be the last time we swim together,” Haruka corrected, swimming closer to where Makoto was sitting.

“And how are you going to ensure that?” Rin demanded.

Haruka just smiled before leaning up out of the water, and using his hand to pull Makoto closer, before kissing him gently, pushing away before Makoto could have a chance to react.

“Haru... wha?” Makoto stammered, but Haruka had already swam over to where Rin was, kissing him gently and quickly too, before swimming back to where he originally was.

“Oh...”

“What was that for!?” Rin demanded, but Makoto pushed himself in the water and moved over to stand just in front of where Rin was.

“I become your Alpha,” he explained.

“What!?!” Rin demanded.

“The way to allow us to be able to swim together, I become your Alpha and Haru becomes my Beta, then we can spend the rest of our lives together,” Makoto extended.

“You’re kidding!?!”

“It’s perfect,” Haruka shrugged, and Rin turned to glare at him.

“Rin,” Makoto stated, getting Rin’s attention back onto him, “I know this isn’t ideal,” Haruka made a protesting sound from behind him, “but it’s the best option we have at the moment, and it’s the only way for us to be sure we can possibly see each other ever again in our lives, we won’t do anything you don’t want us too though,” he added when he noticed the tears gathering in the redheads eyes.

“It’s not that,” Rin snapped in response, looking away from the other two, “I just... if we had more time...” his voice began to waver, “if we had more time I could sort out what my head is doing, because... I think... I do want... I think I want to be with you... both, but I’m scared I’m just thinking that out of desperation and after we’re mated and together I’ll find that wasn’t what I’m feeling and I’ll grow to hate myself... I... don’t know...”

“Rin,” Haruka gently said, as he moved to swim over. Makoto easily enveloped the now sobbing male in his arms.

“If that happens we will deal with it, but right now you need to make a decision, we will respect whatever it is but you need to make one,” Makoto gently explained, and Rin nodded in response, whipping his tears away.

“Then, sure, why not? I can always have you assassinated later if I really need too,” Rin replied jokingly.

“You sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything?”

“He’s sure,” Haruka replied, swimming over so he was right next to the other two boys.

“If that’s the case is it alright if I kiss you?” Makoto asked, laughing.

“Seeing as you’ll be doing a lot more to me in a couple week’s time I don’t see why not?” Rin joked, “that means yes,” he added upon noticing Makoto’s worried face.

“Just checking,” Makoto closed the distance, kissing Rin, who contently kissed back.

“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SON!?!?” Everyone froze at the sound of Rin’s father’s voice echoing through the room.


	4. Small Important Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the porn I was going to put in this chapter has officially gotten too long and now requires a chapter of its own, so I’m posting this first even though it’s shorter then my other chapters or else the next one will be just ridiculous (and I didn’t want to leave you all waiting on the cliff hanger)! 
> 
> This fic will now probably go for 6 chapters, but eh, my guess was close enough!

 “JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SON!?!?” Everyone froze at the sound of Rin’s father’s voice echoing through the room.

Makoto quickly moved away from Rin, bowing his head to the man who had just entered the room. Gou was a couple of steps behind her father, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry-“ Makoto started but Rin cut him off.

“I decided, he’s my Alpha,” Rin pointed to Makoto, who looked as if he wanted to down himself into the water, “and he’s our Beta,” he pointed to Haruka, who just looked confused.

“Your mother and I have already decided,” Rin’s father responded a serious look on his face.

“What?” Rin snarled, Makoto reached over to grab his arm lightly.

Rin’s fathers face softened, before breaking out in a smile, “It’s good to see we made the same decision then?” he joked and Makoto’s grip tightened on Rin’s arm, stopping the redhead from jumping out of the pool and trying to kill his father. 

* * *

Makoto had to admit it was weird moving into the royal castle, hard for him and Haruka to adapt to life there, having both avoided most things to do with their royal titles back home. It was harder still to find the boundaries of his relationship with Haruka and Rin.

There were times where Rin was forward and affectionate, others where he was cold and easily angry. Haruka seemed to struggle with most people’s emotions, but seemed to be able to read both Rin and Makoto better then even they were able to read themselves. Even though he was a Prince himself, after having living a number of years working under one of the master traders Makoto often found himself amazed at the luxuries Rin surrounded himself with. At least Haruka had adapted to that easily enough.

Currently they were sitting in one of the living rooms of the palace, Rin and Haruka had sprawled themselves along lounges, while Makoto was sitting up straight on the one he was on.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Rin?” Makoto asked, for about the 5th time that week.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Rin replied, rolling over so he was laying on the lounge.

“You know what they expect of you, and they will examine you to make sure it happened.”

“I know.”

“They expect you to allow both me and Haru to penetrate you while you’re in heat, and there will be people there to make sure of that.”

“At least they don’t expect me to take you both at the same time,” Rin joked, rolling his eyes at the distraught look Makoto’s face gained, “I was joking!”

“Look, I know what I’m getting into, I’ve known ever since I presented what would be expected of me when I found a mate, I’m okay with it and accept it,” he replied, walking over to straddle Makoto’s lap, “and anyway, weren’t you the one to say that me choosing you was my best option?”

“I’m just making sure you’re okay with this,” Makoto explained, his arms moving to gently circle Rin’s hips.

“And I’m okay with this as I can possibly be all things considered,” Rin replied.

“They expect you to bleed,” Haruka added and Rin’s whole body tensed up.

“Haru!” Makoto snapped lightly and Haruka just shrugged in response.

“We’re dropping this topic,” Rin stated decisively.

“Rin,” Makoto gently muttered, his hand moving up to lightly brush Rin’s cheek.

“No, we’re dropping this topic, but not for the reason you think,” Rin replied, getting off Makoto’s lap, his voice strained, “I can feel the beginning of my heat setting in,” he explained.

Both Makoto and Haruka stood up at that, but Rin moved back so a safe distance was maintained between them.

“I really need to go... they won’t be happy if I’m around you when I actually go into heat,” Rin explained and Makoto nodded.

“You’ll be okay?”

“I’ve gone into heat plenty of times before, I know what to expect.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I know,” Rin smiled, his eyes gaining a wetness to them, “and I’ll be fine... just, do me a favour?”

“What?” Makoto asked gently.

“Don’t let Gou have anything to do with this, I know I shouldn’t be ashamed it’s just part of my biology, and she’s an Omega and probably has been told all the stuff I was told already – but she is my little sister and I want to keep her as separated from all of this as I possibly can for as long as I can.”

“I understand, and I promise I will try my hardest to keep her away from it,” Makoto replied and Rin visibly relaxed.

“Thank you,” Rin replied before taking a deep breath, “I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days when they think my heat has progressed far enough to go through with the ceremony.”

“You’ll be okay,” Haru stated and Rin nodded, before leaving. 


	5. Stressful Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing 3000 words and needing a brief break I decided fuck it, this can just have two chapters of porn. This will now probably go for 7 chapters... god damn long porn for extended this fic past what I originally expected! 
> 
> Sorry for the incredibly long foreplay, as you can probably tell actual penetration starts next chapter, and at the very start of it at that. That was the best place to split it. Hope you enjoy 2500 words of foreplay.

The dedication part was over, for that Rin was grateful, at least now he was sure his sister would have no more to do with it (not that she had much to do with it already, Makoto had made good on his promise), but there was still the claiming left. At least that had a much smaller audience, although Rin would have preferred no audience at all.

The heat was starting to get its real strength going, after three days of mild annoyance they had decided it had progressed far enough to go through with the ceremony, for everyone involved it at least meant the agonizing waiting was over. However, even that morning Rin didn’t feel particularly affected by it, but by the end of the ceremony he was struggling to keep his legs standing straight, the _want_ in his body growing strong, especially with an Alpha standing right next to him.

Makoto looked just as uneasy as Rin did, which at least made Rin feel less like a hormone-driven moron. Haruka of course didn’t look fazed but that was to be expected of him.

The bed was luxurious, although no-one was surprised, the mating between three important princes would lead to every expense being paid to make sure it was perfect. Rin’s hands bunched and unbunched the white satin sheets as the three of them sat on the bed, a stale-mate on who would move first. Rin glanced over to where the Attendees sat, he was grateful they were giving them time, although he knew they wouldn’t wait forever before demanding them to start. Where was Haru’s stupid bravery now?

Taking a shaky breath, Rin moved across the bed to where Makoto was sitting, placing his hand under his the larger males chin he moved his attention off whatever detail in the bed he’d taken to staring at and onto the Redhead’s face. “Come on,” he fake whined, “I’m yours to take,” he leant up to kiss the corner of the brunette’s mouth.

“You sure?” Makoto asked, arms moving to gently wrap around Rin’s shoulders and waist.

“Don’t ask me that,” Rin replied, leaning back – forcing Makoto to lean over him to follow, “You don’t need to ask that.” He kissed the side of the brunette’s face.

Makoto kissed the side of his neck, hands moving to gently caress the other’s body, staying on the outside of the clothing, before whispering, “I do.”

“I know,” Rin whispered in reply, “and thankyou but,” he moved his arms so his wrists were crossed over Makoto’s lower back, pushing down, forcing the other to grind into him. “- you need to hurry up and fuck me,” he added with a hiss.

Makoto nodded, before claiming Rin’s mouth in a kiss, moving his hands to start working at pushing the clothing off the other male. The whole point of the ceremony was for this moment, plus living in a hot climate meant the clothing they were all wearing was thin and easy to remove. Soon Rin found himself devoid of all clothing, and with some help Makoto was soon left with only his pants on. 

Makoto continued his exploration of his Omega’s (it was going to take him a while to get use to calling Rin that) body. Rin allowed him, relaxing into the sheets of the bed, trying to block out the fear still present in his mind.

“You going to do anything?” Makoto teased, kissing the outer shell of Rin’s ear to hide his question.

“I’m an Omega, I’m just suppose to lie back and let you do whatever you want,” Rin muttered in replied grinning slightly.

“You are the laziest piece of shit,” Makoto replied, his arms braced on either side of Rin’s head, allowing him to balance over the Omega’s body, leaning down to kiss his face to hide his comment.

“Hey, at least I’m not sitting on the side just watching like Haru _is~”_ his sentence ended with a moan as a hand reached out of nowhere to grab his dick, giving it a gentle but firm tug. A second pair of lips nipped and then kissed his neck, “Nice of you to join us.”

Haruka didn’t verbally respond, instead moving to take Makoto’s pants off, but was stopped by the Alpha’s hands.

“You know it’d be rather unfair you were completely dressed while we were naked?” he explained to the confused look he got.

Haruka shrugged, stripping himself with ease, before lunging at Makoto, managing to push him off Rin and get his pants off, throwing them to the floor where all the other clothes had ended up. He closed his lips over the Alpha’s, who happily responded. Rin stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, pondering what exactly had just happened before turning to his side to watch.

Makoto’s hand was tight in Haruka’s hair, holding him in place before pulling him back, glaring lightly, “Haru, you weren’t suppose to do that-“ he started, but Haruka managed to close the distance between them again effectively shutting him up with a kiss. As tough as it looked, Makoto’s grip on Haruka’s hair mustn’t have been that strong if the Beta could still do as he pleased, Rin mused, or maybe Makoto was just a big softy and let Haruka kiss him - that was the more likely option.

Rin quickly moved out of the way when Makoto rolled himself and Haruka over, trapping Haruka’s hands with one of his, the other moving to explore the black-haired male’s body.

Rin just watched them, finding it easy to ignore the _need_ thrumming through his veins now he was actually in bed with the two of them, which unfortunately meant it didn’t cloud his mind so much that he couldn’t think about the situation and damn it he had hoped he had reached that point by now!

At least he had a good view to distract himself from his thoughts. His eyes followed Makoto’s hand, down Haruka’s toned chest, over his hips, a light grab of his ass, before moving to gently rub the two dicks together and there was the fear again. Both of those cocks were going to penetrate him by the end of the night, and while Haruka’s was of average size – not much larger then Rin’s – Makoto’s... was not. Rin idly wondered if it was an Alpha thing or if his childhood friend had just grown up to be well endowed. Either way the apprehension that he had suffered with for the three days had settled back in.

He tried to distract himself with other thoughts, but his heat was starting to build stronger and the plug they had shoved in his ass that morning was starting to hurt more than it had throughout the day, which he blamed entirely on the fact his body was wanting something better shoved up there. He shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position before giving up, “Makoto,” he wanted to beg but couldn’t bring himself too, shifting again in a final attempt to find a comfortable position for the plug. 

“Hm?” Makoto replied, a content sigh breaking his lips as he broke away from Haruka to look back over at the Omega, whose face was now bright red. “You okay?” he asked gently, moving over to kiss Rin lightly.

“Not meaning to distract you or anything but would you please remove the plug from my ass,” he gasped when Haruka moved to kiss down his neck, “please.”

“Why don’t you just remove it yourself?” Makoto asked, earning himself a harsh glare from Rin who glanced over to those watching, “Oh, right... will do.”

“Thank you,” Rin breathed.

Makoto kissed his way down Rin’s chest, pausing just above his hip bones to back up to see his Omega’s reaction.

Haruka had settled himself against Rin’s side, and both he and Rin were watching what Makoto was doing, Haru with mild curiosity and Rin with red-faced embarrassment.

“Haru,” Makoto muttered and the Beta nodded, understanding the unsaid request.

The Beta moved to straddle the redhead’s chest, leaning down to gently kiss him, “You alright?” he asked softly, his face its usual blank state.

“Fine,” Rin gasped, as Makoto continued his travels down to the inside of his thighs, parting them further.

“You sure?”

“Currently? Yeah, I’m fine, not quiet at the scary part yet,” Haruka smiled softly at that response.

“You’ll be fine,” Haruka responded, leaning down to rest his head against Rin’s shoulder, lazily kissing his collar bone.

“Glad you have so much faith in me-“ Rin’s sentence broke off with a surprised cry as Makoto had moved his attention to the plug buried inside him, gently pushing his finger in beside it. His arms flew to grip onto Haruka’s shoulder, eyes screwing shut. His legs attempted to slam shut only to be stopped by Makoto’s hands.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Makoto muttered, attempting to be reassuring.

“Rin?” Haruka asked as the Omega started to relax again.

“I’m okay,” Rin replied, his breath shaky, “I’m okay?”

“You sure?” Makoto asked, moving back up so he could see Rin’s face.

“Yeah, sorry, you just startled me is all, I’m fine,” Rin smiled weakly, before cringing, “but seriously, can you please get it out of me... quickly.”

Makoto nodded, before gently move the other two so Haruka was on his back on the mattress and Rin was laying on top of him. Rin buried his head into Haruka’s shoulder, taking deep breaths of the Beta’s scent as he attempted to get himself calm.

“You’re okay,” Haruka muttered and Rin snorted softly.

“You sound less convincing then Makoto.”

“He can still snark at us, that’s a good sign,” Makoto joked from beside the two of them, kissing the Omega’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an asshole, I know-“ he gasped lightly as Makoto’s finger gently probed around the plug again, his shoulder tensing.

“Relax Rin,” Makoto muttered, kissing the small of the redheads back.

“Shouldn’t this not be a problem? I’m in heat I should be all loose and pliant?”

“You’re so stressed you’re overriding your bodies instincts, so just relax and trust us,” Makoto replied.

“Trying here,” Rin grumbled in reply.

“I know,” Makoto replied, burying his face in Rin’s hair to kiss him, “Now deep breath.”

“Wha...” a gasp pasted his lips followed soon by, “oh thank god,” as Makoto had quickly pulled the plug from his ass, throwing it onto the floor. The scent of his heat thickening in the room, as his slick leaked from his entrance.

“Better?” Makoto asked.

“Much... thank you.”

Makoto just hummed in reply, “you smell good...” Haruka hummed in agreement from under him.

“That’s kind of the point,” Rin muttered.

“Yeah, well I’ve never be around an Omega in heat before,” Makoto replied, gently pushing Rin off Haruka so he was laying on his back again; the Beta happily settled against the Omega’s side again.

“Seriously?”

“No,” Makoto replied calmly, settling himself between the Omega’s legs, happily exploring them with hands and mouth.

“You?” Rin turned to ask Haruka who just shook his head. “Oh... I’m the first Omega in heat you’ve been around... good to know.”

“You sound worried about that fact?” Makoto muttered and Rin shrugged lightly.

“It’s not... just stories, you know.”

“We’re not going to suddenly lose control and rape you Rin,” Makoto assured, moving back up to kiss the redhead on the lips lightly.

“You smell good, but we can still control ourselves,” Haruka explained from beside him with a shrug.

“That’s... strangely comforting...” Rin laughed in response, causing Haruka to nod in satisfaction.

“We should probably get a move on...” Makoto suggested, “or else I think our guests will get restless.”

“You okay with that?” Haruka asked from where his head had nuzzled its way against the Omega’s neck.

“I think I’ll be fine... just ah... go slow, no sudden movements and warn me... please,” he muttered, moaning lightly as Makoto licked up his inner thigh.

“Fair enough,” the Alpha replied, “I’m just going to stretch you a bit, okay?”

“What do you me-“ Rin moaned lightly when two fingers gently prodded against him before being pushed deep, “yeah, that’s okay,” closing his eyes as he started to finally relax for the first time that day.

“You’ve done this before,” Haruka stated, and Rin’s eyes opened again.

“Uh... yeah... sometimes it’s the only way to make the heats bearable.”

“What’s it like?”

“You never done it before?”

“I have,” Haruka answered shrugging.

“What are you asking then?”

“I think he means what is it like when you’re in heat,” Makoto answered for Haruka who just nodded slightly.

“Oh... I can’t really explain it... nice I guess?” Rin muttered. He moaned loudly, lightly arching off the bed when Makoto’s fingers finally found his prostate.

“Found it?” Makoto asked him.

“Yeah...” Rin moaned lightly as Makoto gently brushed against his prostate again, pushing a third finger in while doing so.

“How many fingers do you normally use?” Makoto asked, kissing the Omega’s hip lightly as his fingers stretched and explored deep inside him.

“Uh... by the end? Three.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Most Omega’s only use two,” Haruka replied.

“How do you even know that?”

“Nagisa,” both Haruka and Makoto replied in unison.

“Figures,” Rin relaxed back into the sheets, he lay there for few minutes, enjoying the feeling of his heat-addled body getting what it wanted and the comforting weight of Haruka next to him.

“What are you doing!?” he exclaimed, hand reaching down to grab Makoto’s wrist when he felt the Alpha’s pinkie finger enter beside the other three.

“Just wanted to see if you could feel the difference, I’ll take it out if you want,” Makoto explained, but Rin shook his head, removing his hand from the others wrist.

“No, its fine.... just didn’t expect it,” Rin replied, attempting to relax again.

“Sorry, I should have warned you...”

“I said it’s fine now move on.”

“Haru, sit up,” Makoto gently ordered as he removed his fingers from the Omega’s body, the firm look on his face making the anxiousness Rin had nearly stopped feeling flare up again.

Haruka nodded, moving so he was sitting against the pillows at the head of the bed.

“Go sit on his lap facing him,” Makoto then ordered Rin, his hands gently rubbing down the Omega’s thighs in what Rin assumed to be a comforting gesture.

Rin nodded, and gently padded over to where Haruka was sitting, allowing the Beta to guide him to where he wanted him to sit. He gently wrapped his arms about the black-haired males shoulders, burying his face against his neck, trying desperately not to think about what was about to happen. 


	6. Successful Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is officially the longest porn (both in length and time to write) I’ve ever written, so sorry about the length of this chapter. This will be the last chapter of the fanfic (yeah, yeah, I know I kept saying there would be one more, this one was hard enough to get this finished) unless I get SUDDEN INSPIRATION, which is highly unlikely (go follow my fanfiction tumblr if you want to get forewarning of any possibility of another chapter). So last chapter, making this the first multi-chapter fic I’ve actually finished. YAY FINISHING! 
> 
> Also thank you to my wonderful friend who helped me break my writers block (multiple times over) and get through the two chapters worth of porn. You are a lifesaver. 
> 
> ... I now feel like I need to write really sweet consensual threesome sex with these guys to make up for this...

Makoto moved to kneel behind them, trapping Rin between the two of them. He kissed the Omega’s hair adjusting him so his hips were slightly raised. “You alright with this?” he asked, placing a kiss just below the Omega’s ear.

“As alright as I’m going to get,” Rin muttered in reply from against Haruka’s neck.

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any point,” Makoto said and Rin shook his head lightly.

“Not going to happen, I want this over with as quickly as possible,” Rin muttered in reply.

Makoto sighed, but he knew there was no point arguing the point, instead he just shifted so he was in position, kissing Rin’s hair again, he muttered, “Relax,” before gently pushing in.

Haruka felt Rin’s whole body tense in his arms, and after a few seconds realized there was wetness against his neck where the redhead had buried his head. He gently guided the Omega’s head away from his neck so he could see Rin’s face.

Rin’s eyes were screwed shut, a handful of tears escaping them; his lip held tightly between his teeth to the point of bleeding.

Sighing, Haruka allowed Rin to bury his head back against his shoulder.

“Bite me,” Haruka muttered.

 Rin managed a, “huh?” in response.

“Bite into my shoulder, it’ll hurt less,” he explained, which was apparently good enough for Rin who quickly bit into the Beta’s shoulder, stifling a groan.

After what felt like forever for Rin, but in reality was only a minute, Makoto stopped, “How you going?” he asked kissing the Omega’s shoulder.

“Please tell me it’s over,” Rin near-sobbed. 

“Half way, sorry,” Makoto replied sheepishly, causing Rin to groan.

“What did I tell you about stopping?” the Omega angrily retorted.

“I know, but... you need to relax,” Makoto replied, his voice strained.

“Trying,” Rin angrily snapped.

Haruka kissed the side of his head, whispering into his ear, “Deep breaths, focus on your breathing.”

“I know that,” Rin snapped, groaning when Makoto gently pushed in a bit deeper before stopping, “I want to see you focus on your breathing when that monster enters you-“

“I guess we’ll find out by the end of the night,” Haruka replied.

“I guess we will,” Rin replied before taking a deep breath, “Makoto you can continue.”

“You sure?”

“If I hear that question one more time tonight I swear I will never let either of you touch me ever again,” Rin replied in a mutter, making sure the attendees didn’t hear his threat.

Haruka laughed lightly as Makoto muttered an apology before continuing. Rin quickly digging his teeth back into the Beta’s neck.

“I’m in,” Makoto stated after another minute.

“All the way?” Rin asked sceptically.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Rin, I’m sure,” Makoto replied laughing lightly.

“Thank god,” Rin replied, his body relaxing slightly as he let out a relieved breath.

“Wasn’t as bad as you thought?” Haruka asked, earning him a glare.

“You tell me once you take it,” Rin teasingly snapped in reply.

“You okay though?” the Beta asked, gently reaching up to wipe the tear stains under Rin’s eyes, as Makoto gently kissed the back of the Omega’s head.

“Just... give me a minute.”

“Of course,” Makoto muttered and Rin suddenly found himself thanking all the divine beings he could think of that he had picked the patient, kind man to be his Alpha – even if that same man possessed a monster of a cock.

Makoto gently ran his hands up and down Rin’s side in a comforting gesture, as the redhead shifted slightly in an attempt at getting use to the feeling of being penetrated.

After a number of minutes of patient waiting on all parties’ part, Rin let out a shaky sigh before nodding weakly, “You can move now.”

Makoto gently turned the Omega’s head, allowing him to look into Rin’s eyes. He was given a more determined nod in reply to the unasked ‘are you sure?’

Taking a deep breath himself, Makoto gently pulled out before slowly thrusting back in.

After a few slow thrusts Rin finally stopped biting into Haruka’s shoulder, leaning his forehead on the shoulder while panting lightly.

“Getting better?”

“Somewhat,” Rin muttered, however his body was relaxing further and further with each careful thrust.

Soon all the pain faded away, being replaced with a new feeling. The feeling of, after years of suffering, his heat finally being satisfied with what it needed. Letting out a moan, Rin slowly started rocking with the thrusts, unintentionally grinding against Haruka, who let out a groan himself.

Makoto paused in his thrusts, kissing the side of Rin’s head before muttering, “Can I move you?”

“Yeah,” Rin panted semi-contently in reply.

Makoto gently pulled Rin of Haruka, shifting him so he lay on his back on the other side of the bed. The brunette leant down to kiss him on the lips softly before adjusting the red-haired males legs so he could begin thrusting again.

Rin moaned softly as Makoto entered him again, the new angle only increasing the feeling of his heat being sated.

“Enjoying it more?” Makoto leant down to whisper into the Omega’s ear.

Rin just moaned louder in reply, his hands moving to adjust the Alpha’s face so he could kiss him.

Haruka idly watched the other two for a few minutes, before moving to the bedside table to collect the small pot of oil.

“What are you doing?” Rin asked, noticing Haruka coating his fingers in the oil.

He gained a shrug in reply as the Beta reached behind himself, gently thrusting one and then two fingers into his own entrance as he began to stretch it.

Rin’s curiosity at what the Beta was doing was quickly pushed from his mind the second Makoto’s thrusts found his prostate, his body melting into loud pleasure-filled moans.

Makoto was sure he saw some of the Attendees shift awkwardly in their seats as Rin’s moans got louder and louder, soon joined by half-broken swears and praises to both gods and Makoto. However it was getting harder and harder for him to even give the Attendees thought from the pleasure he was gaining from both the Omega’s tight heat, and moans that reassured that Rin was also enjoying it. He struggled to even give the beta next to them much thought, but he had noticed that Haruka had started preparing himself for when Makoto was finished with Rin.

Their thrusts had found a rhythm as their bodies finally started to move together. Makoto leaning down to spread kisses across his Omega’s skin, as said Omega’s hands wrapped around his Alpha’s back to hold on, nails digging into flesh.

As Haruka added a third finger with the two already stretching him, his other hand found itself encircling his dick, stroking in time with the other two males thrusts.

The three continued their movements as pleasure built up under their skin. Haruka’s hand, Makoto’s thrusts and Rin’s pleads gaining a more desperate and erratic edge to them the closer they got to orgasm. Makoto’s hand soon moved to wrap around Rin’s member, stroking it in time with the thrusts; his other arm supporting himself over the Omega.

Haruka came first, squirting across the satin sheets. Rin shortly after, letting around a loud moan, as his arms moved to pull Makoto closer to him, cum squished between their joined abdomens. Makoto soon followed, the clenching around his dick becoming too much to handle, giving one final thrust deep into the Omega’s body he too succumbed to orgasm.

The three lay on the bed, catching their breaths. They knew there was still more to do before their union was truly consummated but for the handful of minutes they just enjoyed the others company.

After catching his breath, Makoto gently pulled out of the Omega. “Are you okay?” he asked Rin, gently kissing the red-head on the lips.

Rin gave a content hum in reply.

Haruka shuffled closer to the other two, giving a lazy kiss to Makoto before kissing Rin more deeply.

“Give me half a minute,” Rin muttered, still panting lightly.

“Aren’t Omega’s in heat supposed to be insatiable?” Makoto teased gently, his hands rubbing small circles on Rin’s legs.

“In a minute I will be, for now, it’s gotten what it’s wanted and will let me catch my breath before demanding more,” Rin grumbled.

 “You still going okay with all this?” Makoto asked, his hand moving to gently caress the Omega’s cheek.

“Actually yeah, worst part is over, now I’m onto the easy part,” Rin replied with a lazy grin, after a few seconds he let out a light groan, “Okay, starting to feel the need again.”

“You sure?” Haruka asked, gently guiding Rin over to his side of the bed so he could comfortable sit on the Omega’s chest.

“I’ve been dealing with my own heats since I was 15, I know what it feels like,” Rin grumbled.

Haruka leant down, kissing the Omega deeply as he moved so he was sitting between Rin’s legs, hands resting on either side of the red-head’s calves. Makoto moved so he was seated behind Haruka, his arms wrapping loosely around the Beta’s waist as he pressed gentle kisses against the black haired male’s neck. Haruka let out of soft sigh as he shifted back so he was sitting on Makoto’s lap, the Alpha’s dick pressed between their chest and back.  

Makoto’s hands moved to cover Haruka’s, guiding the Beta’s hands so they gently stroked up and down the Omega’s leg. “You okay with it like this, Rin?” the Alpha asked gently.

Rin broke his current kiss with Haruka to reply; “I’m fine, although I think Haruka is the one you should be asking seeing he’s got the hardest job.”

“We talked about it while you’re heat was progressing,” Haruka replied simply, before rejoining his lips with the Omegas.

“Figures,” Rin grumbled in response.

Haruka ignored the comment; instead he shifted both his and Rin’s position so he was lined-up to enter the Omega.

“Ready?” he asked earning him a nod in reply from the Omega.  

Haruka entered Rin in a smooth, slow thrust. Rin let out a light moan in reply, meant more to tell the other two that he was enjoying it and it was okay to keep going than anything else than of an actual need to express his pleasure.

 After a few seconds pause Haruka picked up a slow rhythm that teased both Omega and Alpha. Rin from his want for the Beta to hurry it up already and Makoto from the fact that with each thrust Haru’s ass was rubbing against his member.

“Haru...” Makoto lightly moaned, his hands moving to hold Haruka’s hips, stopping the Beta’s thrust.

“Makoto, don’t stop him!” Rin groaned in protest, before shifting his hips down so Haruka’s member was back inside his body.

“What’s wrong Makoto?” Haruka asked, his tone holding an innocent teasing edge.

“You need to stop doing that,” Makoto explained, his voice tense.

“You need to claim what is yours,” Haruka replied calmly.

“Haru...” Makoto started, but was stopped when Haruka shifted so he was sitting up again, twisting his body so he could kiss the Alpha. Unfortunately this meant that he nearly pulled out of the Omega, causing Rin to start making protesting sounds in response.

“No more thinking or talking, just feel,” Haruka replied gently, before leaning down to kiss the still protesting Omega.

Makoto sighed, before reaching down to line his dick up with Haruka’s entrance, pressing forward as slowly and gently as he had originally entered Rin. Haruka maintained a slow, steady breathing pattern as Makoto entered him, allowing himself to be pushed back into Rin with Makoto’s thrust.

Makoto stilled once he was fully in his Beta, reaching around to gently stroke both Haruka’s and Rin’s legs. “You both okay?” he asked.

“God, yes, hurry UP!” Rin demanded, earning him a light laugh from Haruka. “What are you laughing about?” the red-head snapped at the brunette.

“You’re starting to act more like the stereotypical Omega in heat,” Makoto explained for the Beta, who had just leant down and started kissing the Omega again instead of replying. Rin managed a snort in response, but Haruka’s lips against his stopped him from being able to make the sarcastic comment he wanted to.

“What about you Haru?” Makoto asked after a few seconds.  

Haruka broke briefly away from the kiss to reply, “Fine, continue.”

Makoto nodded in reply, before slowly and gently starting to thrust into his Beta.

Haruka didn’t seem to react to the thrusts, other than using them to dictate the rhythm of his thrusts into the Omega. With each of Makoto’s thrusts out, Haruka too would pull out of Rin, and then with each of the Alpha’s thrusts back in, Haruka would thrust back into the Omega, using Makoto’s force to make his more powerful.

The three bodies moved in rhythm, Makoto setting the pace with his gradually speeding thrusts, Rin meeting each of the thrusts, trying to get Haruka as deep into his body as possibly, while Haruka rocked between the two of them, using their rhythms to limit the amount of work he had to put into it.

Rin’s voice once again started to fill the air with moans, praises to both Haruka and Makoto, and the odd swear or two when the thrusts lined up perfectly to hit his prostate. The moans were joined by grunts coming from the Alpha as he pushed deeper into his Beta, causing the Beta to thrust deeper into his Omega, who lets out more and more desperate moans which just encourage Makoto to thrust harder again. Haruka was by far the quietest of the three, focusing more on exploring the Omega’s body with hands and mouth to show his enjoyment then making noise as he continued to use Makoto’s thrusts as a guide for his own.

The three continued in their rhythm, completely oblivious to those watching just focusing on each other, their bodies and their pleasure. A part of all of them wished it could go on forever, just being with each other, _in_ each other enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving together and the pleasure they gained from it.

Eventually the three reached orgasm. Haruka reached it first, despite his limited reactions, the pleasure of both his Alpha’s thrusts and Omega’s tight heat was too much to handle and he found himself biting into Rin’s shoulder to muffle some sound (neither Rin nor Makoto was exactly sure what it would be had it not been muffled) as he released into the Omega while clamping down onto Makoto’s dick. Makoto came next, his head buried into Haruka’s hair, taking deep breaths of the smell of his Beta as he rode out his orgasm. Rin was last, his nails digging deep into Haruka’s back as he pulled himself up off the bed his body near shuddering from the pleasure he felt.

The three of them collapsed on the bed after, Makoto being careful to not land on top of the other two from fear of hurting them after he pulled out of the Beta. Haruka had no such worries and just handed onto Rin’s chest, still buried deep inside the red-head, until the Omega shoved him off and out while grumbling about being unable to breath under the heavy Beta.

None of them paid much mind as the attendees left the room, giving them privacy for what they assumed would be much more sex but in reality was going to be a long deep sleep.

“You okay?” Makoto muttered sleepily after he had managed to catch his breath.

 “Yeah... for now anyway,” Rin managed as he found himself being gathered into Makoto’s arms while Haruka moved to cuddle up next to him.

“Haru?”

“ ‘m fine, sleep now,” Haruka replied, leaving no room to argue as he cuddled in closer to the other two males.

“We’ll deal with all the other formalities tomorrow,” Rin stated, and Makoto just hummed in agreement as the three of them drifted off into sleep.


End file.
